


To the Rescue

by Riera Drabbles (rieraclaelin)



Series: Drabbles [108]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Deputy Stiles Stilinski, Kidnapped Derek Hale, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 13:16:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16305860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/Riera%20Drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble based off the words pole, jungle and warrant.





	To the Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, this is a drabble based off the words from the [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) challenge. SterekDrabbles is a blog I run with [Smowkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles), where three times a week we release three words, and writers are encouraged to write drabbles based off those words. Occasionally we throw in a Theme for the week.
> 
> [Tumblr Post](http://rieraclaelin.tumblr.com/post/179076596384/my-drabble-for-the-sterekdrabbles-challenge-on)

Stiles checked the warrant one last time before stepping out of the cruiser and making his way to the front door. “Welcome to the Jungle” blared through an open window, and Stiles was positive he saw the curtains move when he glanced at it. 

He knocked loudly on the front door, then jumped back as the door quickly swung open and a man with a metal pole stood glaring at him. It was surprisingly easy for Stiles to take him down, and then he was inside.

He  _ knew _ they had Derek somewhere inside. Now he just had to find him.


End file.
